


Protection

by Dreamsofnever



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/pseuds/Dreamsofnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a birthday gift fic for the lovely northern_star. Her request was: Dick/Babs being all cute and protective of one another. Takes place sometime shortly after Batgirl: Year One</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northern_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/gifts).



Barbara-and yes, he'd found out her real name finally-would have kicked his ass for thinking that she needed his help. Dick knew that, but he didn't care. Maybe she could handle herself-in fact, he knew she could handle herself. That didn't stop him from following her when he realized that she'd latched on to a case involving Gotham's mafia.

He perched on a nearby rooftop, watching the other Bat as she oversaw the meeting going down. What he wasn't expecting was the soft beep on the communicator in his ear.

"Robin? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Barbara's voice spoke almost as if she was next to him. If he hadn't been used to the comm-links and looking right at the woman in question, he would have looked around to make sure that she hadn't joined him on his rooftop.

"Backing you up. I think that even Batman would bring someone along when tangling with Falcone."

He could hear the sigh of exasperation, but a moment later she spoke.

"Fine. I'm going in the East entrance. You take the West. We'll pick off the guards outside. I assume you have something for that?"

"Please," Dick scoffed. "I'm always prepared. You should know that by now."

He thought he heard a little bit of a smile in her reply, even if she seemed to be working to keep it business.

"All right then. Go on my signal. And Robin? Be careful."


End file.
